Thea Queen
For her late Earth Two equivalent, see Thea Queen (Earth Two). Thea Dearden Queen (born January 21, 1995), also known as Mia during her time in Corto Maltese, is the daughter of the late Robert Queen and the late Moira Queen, the ex-step-daughter of Walter Steele, the younger sister of Oliver Queen and the aunt of William Clayton. Thea is also the ex-girlfriend of Roy Harper. After learning how to fight from Malcolm, Thea became a vigilante and member of Team Arrow using her brother's nickname for her, Speedy, as her code-name. After one year, she decided to leave the team in order to find her true-self. Thea was comatose for six months, following Queen Manor's destruction after the battle against Felicity Smoak's team, but she has since recovered. Biography Early life Thea was born on January 21, 1995 to Robert and Moira Queen. When Thea was 4 years old she found a stray cat and took it home but despite Moira trying to explain that they couldn't keep but Thea was firmly declared that it was going to live with them. When Robert came home later that day he saw Thea's "cat" and explained to her that the "cat" was actually a tiger and needed to be returned to the zoo and Thea listened. When Thea was a child she fell off her horse and was hospitalized. Thea (it is insinuated) idolized Oliver as a child. They used to be close and, according to Oliver, he used to chase after her when she was younger, thus giving her the nickname, "Speedy". When her father and brother were both presumed dead, Thea felt alone and disconnected from the world. She fell into a life of drugs and partying to fill the void left by her father and brother. Oliver Queen's return Thea was one of the first people to welcome Oliver home with open arms. Though she is later surprised and disappointed when Oliver expresses his unhappiness with her party lifestyle, which Oliver himself used to lead. Thea saw Oliver's scars for the first time and when Oliver refused to talk about it, she begged him to let someone in to talk about what happened on the island. Thea was brought home by the police after a night of drunken partying that led to breaking and entering a shop. Despite being grounded, she partied at the nightclub Poison, where she bumped into Oliver, and the two had an argument. Thea disclosed to Oliver that Laurel and Tommy had been sleeping together in his absence and stumbled off. Thea toned down her wild behavior towards the end of the night, having a mother-daughter moment with Moira, and appearing at the Unidac auction. Thea bonded with Oliver while they discussed Laurel, and how Oliver could get back into her "good-books" again. Thea and her family were worried for Oliver after multiple charges were brought against him by Sergeant Quentin Lance. Thea showed how much her brother's absence had affected her when she told Oliver that "she couldn't lose him again". Oliver reassured her at the end that she wouldn't. Thea was shown to have a crush on Tommy, after he came asking her for romantic advice. Things, however, got very awkward when she realized he meant Laurel instead of her. Thea ended up getting drunk at the CNRI benefit, and Tommy took her home. Thea called Oliver to remind him that he was supposed to have lunch with Moira, telling him to "bite the bullet and have a Cobb salad with the woman". Later on she was with Moira at the hospital and later seen telling Oliver off for leaving Moira and going after the shooter. Thea stayed in that night with Moira after Oliver told her he had a business meeting, talking to Moira about how she wished that Oliver wouldn't lie and would tell them what was wrong. Thea then spoke to Oliver, saying that he shouldn't keep what happened on the island a secret, and that he should tell someone about what happened. Thea asked Walter for a lift to school, commenting that they could just buy her a convertible to save them the trouble. Oliver talked to Thea about why their lack of Christmas decorations, and she explained how they hadn't really celebrated Christmas since Oliver and Robert had disappeared. Thea was later seen at Big Belly Burger with Oliver, discussing why there was no Christmas Party when Thea's friend Shane showed up. Oliver later walked in on Thea and Shane at the Christmas Party and caught them making out with some clothes off. Oliver told the boy, "Hit the road". She later admitted she was being a "bitch", when Oliver was injured, at the hospital. Thea was with Oliver, going through movies to watch, telling him how Moira was acting the same way as when Robert and Oliver disappeared. Thea later tried to convince her mother to leave her room and go out with her. She later commented on why Oliver was smiling, saying that his club burnt down. Thea believed that her mother was having an affair with Malcolm Merlyn. On her 18th birthday, she was involved in a car crash and was taken to the hospital. Oliver later discovered that Thea crashed because a drug called Vertigo was in her system. Because she was driving under the influence of drugs, she was arrested. Due to the rampant use of Vertigo in Starling City, the judge overseeing Thea's trial decided that the best way to discourage the drug's use was to sentence Thea to hard time, by showing that not even the rich can escape the law. Oliver decided to take down Cecil Adams so as to take heat off her. He also talked to Laurel about getting her father to use his connections to help Thea. Detective Quentin Lance was able to get Thea a deal where she had to work community service for 500 hours, and be under the watch of a guardian, Laurel. The plan was for her to work at CNRI. Thea refused the deal just to spite her mother, who she thought was cheating on Walter and cheated on her father, as well. Oliver decided to convince her, revealing that their father cheated on their mother. Thea forgave her mother when she overheard her mother confirm what Oliver revealed to her about their father. She then decided to take Laurel's offer and work with her. Thea was at CNRI with Laurel, complaining about how long she had left to work. She saw herself as a "court-ordered slave", and asked "how her 500 hours of community service was not cruel and unusual punishment". Thea greeted Oliver, stating that she had been trying to ring him all night as Moira was attacked by the vigilante. Her purse was stolen while she was out with Laurel. The thief who stole it was Roy Harper. Thea took pity on him and dropped the charges. She then tracked him down at his home in The Glades. When Thea went to see Roy again he brushed her off, but saved Thea from some thugs. In doing so, he was stabbed, and Thea had to take him to the hospital where he had to get a shot, which Roy was scared of. She told him to take his mind off of it, to which he responded that he didn't like sharp things. When the doctor gave Roy the shot, she kissed Roy to distract him from it. She and Roy were in a romantic relationship, and Thea saw Roy being kidnapped by the Savior. When he was interrogated, she was watching and Oliver went up to her. She was crying, and Oliver promised that Roy would not die. When Roy told her he had to find the Hood, Thea told him she would help. Thea continued to help Roy find the Hood but Oliver told Roy not to and Thea agreed with him but Roy didn't, leading to them briefly splitting. After hearing Moira's revelations, she went to the Glades to help save Roy. She threw an empty glass bottle at a gang member who was about to shoot him. When Roy saw people on a bus trapped, Thea told him not to help because the device could go off any second. Roy told her that he couldn't leave anyone behind and told Thea to get out of the Glades. After The Undertaking 5 months after the earthquake, Thea got her act together taking over Oliver's role as owner of Verdant, and still in a relationship with Roy Harper. However, they tend to fight due to Roy trying to fill in the Hood's role. When Oliver came back Thea was happy to see her brother again, who was impressed by how much his sister changed. Thea shut him down when Oliver attempted to persuade her to visit Moira in prison. Later Roy also made the same attempt, only to be shut down as well. When Verdant later got attacked by the Hoods, looking for Oliver, Roy made an attempt to fight the attackers, to no avail with the Hoods kidnapping Thea in the process. While in captivity, when the Hoods argued what to do with Thea, she realized that Moira was a victim of circumstances and that she had no choice but to follow Malcolm due to her fear of him. When one of the Hoods decided to kill Thea, Oliver, as the Hood, managed to save her. Later Thea visited Moira in prison telling her about her near death experience, and reconciled with her mother. After Roy was arrested during his self attempt to fend off the hijackers, Thea gave Roy an ultimatum, which he later accepted, telling her that he chose her and was done being the hero, though he was actually lying. During Moira's trial both Oliver and Thea were stunned, when the A.D.A Adam Donner wanted to seek the death penalty for Moira. Oliver later encouraged Thea that they were both going to help their mother to fight for her life. Later they both watched the news of the Lances' kidnapping. Thea was furious at her mother when she decides to take the deal that Adam offered for her, she and Oliver encouraged her to fight for her life, later when Thea and Oliver visited her again, they assured her that she will not lose them and they will stick by her no matter what secret Moira is hiding, which led Moira to agree to refuse the deal. Thea went to the police station to bail Roy out of prison, later when Moira's lawyer visited Thea in the club telling her the her relationship with Roy a known felon is hurting Moira's case, which promoted Thea to break up him, Later when Thea was visiting her mother, surprised to see Roy is there, telling Thea that she has flourished during last year and it had a lot to do with Roy assuring that her personal life is not going to effect her case, bringing Roy and Thea back together. Personality Initially, Thea was arrogant, reckless, selfish, impulsive and an immature spoiled brat. She turned to a life of substance abuse and partying to fill the void of losing her father and older brother. However, when Moira tried to be a decent parent for the first time by grounding her for breaking into a store, Thea obeyed the punishment even though she called Moira out at first. She also has a good heart and often tries to do the right thing, and looks up to Oliver. When she meets Roy Harper, a young criminal, she quickly forms a strong romantic attraction, and she is shown to be extremely devoted to him, repeatedly bailing him out of jail. She also showed up to the auction for Unidac Industries to support Walter even though she said she had no intention of going at first. After Roy is saved by the Hood, Thea goes along with him to meet the man who saved his life. This shows that Thea, while young, reckless, and impulsive, has a strong sense of loyalty and camaraderie for those she loves. Thea is also shown to be unpredictable. One example was when she would intentionally show up late to school and sometimes be on time. After working with Laurel, her partying and drug abusing days came to be exchanged for a more dutiful and emotionally responsible personality. After the quake, Thea became much more responsible, having to fend for herself financially from Moira's imprisonment, and Oliver's self-imposed exile. She eventually became the new owner of Verdant. In Season 2, though Thea was originally opposed to Roy being a vigilante like the Arrow she eventually warmed up to it when Roy saved Sin, although Thea still tried to be involved as much as possible. When Roy is injected with the Mirakuru and becomes more aggressive, Thea begins to feel pushed away as Roy doesn't talk about it with her. When Roy later breaks up with her she becomes extremely depressed. Furthermore, when Thea learns that Malcolm Merlyn is her biological father from Slade Wilson, she becomes angry towards Oliver and Moira, for keeping the secret from her, branding them liars and disowning them as family. When Moira is murdered by Slade to protect Thea, right in front of her with her final words to Thea that she loves her, Thea is completely devastated, numb with despair to the point she decides to leave Starling City. When Malcolm Merlyn appears during the Siege, protecting her from Slade's super-soldiers, telling her he can protect and train her, she at first rejected Malcolm, was disgusted by him and even tried to shoot him. However, after Thea learned of Roy working with the Arrow, this was the last straw for her and so she went back to Malcolm. Determined not to feel weak or hurt ever again, Thea sought training from Malcolm, to teach her how to defend herself. After being revived by the Lazarus Pit (after she was nearly killed by Ra's al Ghul), her rebirth appeared to have left its mark on her soul. She had a much more actionable persona as well as a dark sense of honor. She feels responsible for her half-brother's defection for his joining the League of Assassins. When Oliver was supposedly brainwashed and had John at sword-point, she shoots an arrow through her half-brother's arm to stop him and threatened him the next would be in his eye. When Roy decides to end their relationship, as well as leaving her his Arsenal suit, she accepts it and is inspired to assume her own mantle joining Team Arrow and operate as a vigilante under the name Speedy. Powers and abilities Powers * Dark magic immunity: It has been revealed that Thea is immune to Damien Darhk's powers and using them on her actually caused them to backfire onto himself, almost killing him. This is most likely due to the Lazarus Pit and its magical properties, as well as her blood-lust. However, since she has been cured of the Lazarus Pit's affects, Thea is likely no longer immune to Damien's powers. Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: After 5 months of training, Thea became a strong fighter, that can clash in battle with several opponents. Malcolm Merlyn trained Thea in kenjutsu and martial arts, and after some time, Thea received excellent physical training. During her training and the fight she showed excellent flexibility and coordination. * Acrobatics/Free-running: After 5 months of training, Thea was able to escape from Oliver (in his guise as the Arrow) by jumping off her balcony. She is also able to perform parkour, scaling buildings and going from one tall point to the next. * Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain: Thea was also taught by Malcolm to withstand pain by pouring hot liquid over her hand. By the end of her 6-month stay with him, when someone accidentally spilled hot coffee on her she didn't even flinch from the pain. When Oliver dislocated her shoulder she merely groaned in pain, showing she was able to tolerate this pain as well. Even more, Thea has shown great mental strength, able to overcome the brainwashing effects of H.I.V.E.'s drug and regain her independence. * Keen intellect/Great business acumen/Leader: Thea had proven to be very smart, though not on an academic or scientific basis. She can sense when someone is lying or hiding something from her, she figured out that her brother and mother were secretly fighting, and she noticed that Oliver was keeping a secret about Sara. She took over her brother's club Verdant, she became a successful businesswoman and was able to run the club perfectly. * Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Along with highly skilled swordsplay, Thea became a proficient fighter, who can easily beat two trainers. She combines her sword mastery with powerful kicks and punches. When Oliver confronted her (in his guise as the Arrow) she landed a groin kick and then tried to use multiple strikes on him, however, Oliver blocked and dodged her blows, after which she flees the scene. However, she was unable to fight off Chase, an agent of the League of Assassins, and was almost killed, if not for Roy and Malcolm's intervention. Later on, she was able to fend off Slade Wilson alongside Oliver, however, it should be noted that Oliver was seriously injured at the time and if Thea had not pulled a gun on Slade, when she did, she would have been defeated by the latter. Unfortunately, she was no match for Ra's al Ghul, as she was overpowered and almost killed by the latter, this shows that Thea is still not yet at her half-brother and father's level. After a further five months of training, Thea was able to hold her own against the Ghosts with little assistance. Her fighting style is unique enough that Damien Darhk was able to identify Malcolm as her teacher. Thea was quickly defeated and knocked out by Laurel Lance, though she had recently awoken from a coma at the time. * Expert detective: '''Thea is a capable detective, able to trace the chain from a wallet to Roy Harper, who stole her purse at the time. * '''Expert knife-thrower: Without watching she was able to throw a letter opener to Malcolm's forehead, which he caught. * Expert archer: Thea is highly skilled in archery, having won archery contests. She was able to quickly shoot three arrows to Sara in her chest. She shot an arrow at Oliver's arm with great accuracy. * Expert stick fighter: Thea is skilled in fighting with sticks. Being able to spar with Oliver and impressing him. * Expert swordswoman: During the five months, Thea went away with Malcolm Merlyn, he has trained her in kenjutsu and other forms of sword fighting. She became so skillful, that she could easily defeat two trainers at once and received praise from Malcolm during their sparring sessions. Even after being a vigilante for six months, Thea's swordsmanship skills are still not yet at her half-brother and father's level, as she was overpowered by Malcolm on two separate occasions, who defeated her with little effort. * Stealth: '''After 5 months of training, Thea was able to sneak up on Sara who only realized she was there when she called her name. * '''Toxicology: Thea has displayed a familiarity with poisons, being able to detect disguised cyanide in red wine. Weaknesses Former weaknesses * Bloodlust: Due to her being revived by the Lazarus Pit, Thea will forever be compelled to kill, with the impulse only subsiding for a month at a time if she gives in to it; the only way to permanently end it was allegedly to kill the one who killed her, which was impossible as Ra's al Ghul was already dead. When she resisted the urge, it eventually turned on her to take her own life, but she was saved when Nyssa al Ghulprovided Oliver with the Lotus elixir, which he used to cure Thea of the condition permanently. Equipment * Arsenal suit: Thea was given Roy's Arsenal suit to use as her heroic alter-ego, Speedy, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime. It is also unknown what materials it is made from; with the exception of kevlar. It seems to resemble the suit worn by her half-brother. In "This is Your Sword", Roy gave the suit to Thea, claiming that red looked better on her. * Customized recurve bow: While out fighting crime as Speedy, Thea uses a red colored recurve bow. * Customized hunting arrows: While killing Sara, she used hunting arrows similar to that of Malcolm Merlyn and members of the League of Assassins. Later on as her heroic alter-ego as Speedy, she uses red colored arrows similar to Roy's. * Trick arrows: It has only been shown twice but Thea has used a grappling hook arrow and she used a syringe arrow. Former equipment * Jian: Thea has a Chinese straightsword for her training with Malcolm. * Katana: Thea has a katana for training in kenjutsu. * Shinai/Bokken: Thea has a wooden sword for training in kenjutsu. * Trick arrows: It has only been shown twice but Thea has used a grappling hook arrow in Green Arrow and she used a syringe arrow in Code Of Silence. * Quiver: While killing Sara, and as Speedy, she wore a dark quiver to carry her arrows with her. * Dark Archer suit: While killing Sara, she wore a dark suit with a hood. The suit seemed to be inspired by the League of Assassins suit her father wears as his persona the Dark Archer. * Customized compound bow: While killing Sara and shooting Oliver (as Al Sah-Him), she used a bow similar to the one Malcolm uses. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Vigilantes Category:Members of Team Arrow Category:Humans Category:Queen Family Members